What She Can't Have
by Ino2613
Summary: She can't have what she wants sometimes, even if she is the most beautiful girl in the century. Maybe what she wants is just out of reach, or she'll get it eventually, right? All she can do is wait until what she wants comes back...
1. Prologue

_**I don't own naruto.**_

**Here I am, narrator of this story. Well, not really narrator I'll just be telling the story, well not really telling. Or is that the definition? I'm not too sure I'm getting seriously dumb. How should I start this new story? Maybe something like this:**

Inoichi sat on his magnificent throne, his crown set on a table beside him, and his little princess daughter on his lap. Knights stood around the room, several near the doors, windows, and the throne itself. As he was king himself, he once had a queen, but she had passed away a little after the princess was born.

"Daddy?" the five year old Ino asked for her father's attention. A small diamond crown stood upon her head. "Can you tell me about the clans again? I like hearing about it," she said, and then shifted into a better position on her father's lap.

The king took a look at his daughter's adorable face before snapping his middle and thumb finger together and saying, "Of course, dear. How should I start it…?" he pressed a finger to his chin, in thought.

One of his friends approached and made an exaggerated pose. "How about 'long before time,'?" the Akimichi, Choza Akimichi stood back up and gave the princess a cheeky smile. "This must be the beauty of the century," he said, and then placed two fingers on Ino's cheek giving them a slight poke, earning a giggle from her.

"Oh yes of course." He cleared his throat before speaking the words. "Long before time clans gathered around this area. One of the first to arrive was the Yamanaka Clan and they were quickly named royalty because of an ancestor that showed great mastery with Chi. Several clans stood out with their skills in different areas. The Nara Clan, the most intelligent, but I might add they're quite …lazy. With strategies that were one of the strongest in the wars, battles were won repeatedly against other countries. They became the scholars in this castle." He looked down at his daughter to see her expression.

Beautiful blue eyes stared back at his eyes, wide and full of interest. Inoichi slipped a hand under all of the silky ice-blonde hair. "Go on, Daddy! I want to hear it again! The Akimichi Clan next!" she slightly moved on Inoichi's lap. She straightened the dress from the front and ran her fingers over the carefully sewed patterns, touching her crown once at the same time.

Choza Akimichi stood next to Inoichi, hands on his hips and a wide smile on his face. "Yes, Darling. The Akimichi Clan was grown also quite close to the Yamanaka Clan. If they were to do Chi, it would match quite well with the skills of the Yamanaka Clan. Most of the children are grown to be …big-boned, and they are one of the nicest and humble clans." He looked over at his friend's face to see a satisfied smile.

"That's right, Princess." Choza placed a hand on the small crown on Ino's head. "We're humble and nice!" he bent down to Ino and lifted his hand off her head, fixing her crown in the process.

Inoichi gave a smile and then continued, "The next one isn't quite a clan, and it's just a regular family in the village. The Haruno Family is a big family of the best healers. They mostly create the medical part of this village and so on. The Hyuuga Clan, a bunch of stern people, and are quite skilled with ancient martial arts. Skills are passed down through the Clan but it is separated into two parts, the Main and the branch." A small tug from his jacket grabbed his attention immediately.

"Like Hiashi?" Ino asked.

Choza stepped in and quickly said, "Yes, like Hiashi. They all have those eyes." Earning an understanding nod from the young princess.

So with that, the king continued, "The Aburame Clan has bugs that are usually used to track. They're the quiet mysterious type, and some are sensitive about things. The Inuzuka Clan, a wild bunch I must say. They have tracking dogs and their sense of smell is extraordinary amazing sense of smell, like a dog. Am I missing something…?"

"Uchiha." Choza looked behind him to grab a small bag of chips, already opening the bag.

Slowly understand he nodded and gave a smile of thanks to Choza. "That's right, Uchiha. Fierce fighters and they're …mysterious. They're not the type of people to let others know about their feelings." He looked up at Choza, quickly seeing him shake his head. "And I think we're done, Princess."

Ino looked up at his father before jumping off his lap. "Can I go see the knights train?" she slowly took the crown off her head and smoothed out her hair before placing it back into its spot.

"Go on, Dear. Maybe I'll join you later on." He picked up the crown set on the table and placed it back on his head.

"Bye, Daddy!" she waved her hand and then slowly began to walk toward the doors, knights already opening it for her to walk pass, on her way to the training grounds for the knights. "Thank You," she said politely and then walked to the right.

As she was walking through the halls she heard a small voice say, "Princess?" she turned around to see a short girl, pink haired and green eyes. "Are you …the princess?" she hid behind one of the legs of a table.

Ino looked around and then walked closer. "Yes. I'm Princess Ino …but you can just call me Ino." She gave a smile. "Why are you hiding like that?" she walked around the table quickly and caught Sakura's face.

"It's nothing …I'm Sakura Haruno." She gave her a smile and slowly crept out from the leg of the table.

Ino looked back at Sakura. "Haruno as in the Haruno Family? Isn't your family a bunch of medics?" she let her blue eyes wander over to one of the older woman in the room further away.

"Oh yeah! I'm learning right now!" she gave a smile. "I have to go now, my mom is back!" she waved a hand and brushed her pink bangs closer to her forehead.

"Meet me here today, okay? I have something for you!" she waved as Sakura ran back over to her supposed mother and then climbed onto one of the chairs as she showed her something on the table.

The young princess slowly began making her way back to her destination, the knight's training ground. She pushed the door as hard as she could and then smiled when it opened. Several training boys stared at her as she walked into the gigantic training field.

One of the men training the boys walked over toward her. "Careful, Princess. The boys are practicing sword fighting right now. I don't want you to get hurt." He gave a deep bow and led her to a bench.

"Thank You," she said as he slowly began to walk away from her. Ino shifted into a different position, both of her legs set on the bench and her smooth dress slightly over it. Her blue eyes quickly scanned over at the young boys training.

The man that had escorted her to her seat yelled over at the boys, "You must not kill, or injure each other too much!" he pointed at a older pair of boys training.

A pair of training boys quickly caught her eyes. One, a head full of brown hair and two fang tattoos on his cheek was fighting a pale-skinned boy with dark hair that had a slight navy blue to it. Each of them pulled the sword that was stabbed in the ground out and then began to fiercely attack each other. The pale-skinned one nearly jabbed the sword through the brown-haired one's neck until he ducked. With one swipe, the brown haired one loosened his grip on the sword. The dark-headed one took the opportunity to slip the thin sword he held in his hand into the handle of the other sword and swung it to the left.

Ino felt a sharp gasp leave her lips and a panicking feeling go through her body. The thin sword got itself in a small whole in her crown and then impaled itself into the wooden wall behind her.

Everyone in the practice field stopped what they were doing and stared at the scene before them. Ino jumped off of the bench and looked at her small tiara impaled in the wood by the sword.

"Sasuke!" an older woman screamed as she approached the boy. She pinched a cheek and then shouted, "You could have killed the princess that you would soon serve!" the young boy shrugged it off.

That was when Ino took a deep breath and then grabbed the handle of the sword. A small noise was heard as her small tiara fell down onto the seat of the bench. The dress she wore was slightly wrinkled so she straightened it out and then pointed the end of the thin sword in the boy's direction before approaching closer. Her dress wasn't puffy it was one of her casual dresses that reached toward her feet and it let some air pass through her body.

Just as she stood in front of the boy she let her instincts take over and then jabbed the sword to one side, quickly being deflected and then his sword trying to kill her from above. She quickly brought hers on top to stop it and then flip over before disappearing and then felt his legs swing under her to knock her off her feet.

Her eyes widened at his face dipped down closer toward hers and then stop. His features looking even more handsome close up. The door opened up quickly and then a slightly chubby lady walked in.

The boy scrambled up from the position and then threw his sword to the side. "Princess!" the woman shouted just as Ino stood up from the ground. "You shouldn't be playing here right now! Where's your tiara?" she asked and then quickly spotted it. Her fingers grabbed the tiara and then pulling Ino away from the rest of the training knights and leading her away to her room instead.

The purple haired woman pointed at Sasuke and then pointed at a corner. "Go think about what you've just did!" Sasuke sucked at his teeth before walking toward the corner.

"What's happened? Do we have a visitor that's going to come later on?" Ino asked the older woman, Yoshino as they called her.

Yoshino turned toward Ino. "Exactly! And you can't be seen like this! We have to get you changed." She pulled Ino into her room and then quickly walked over toward Ino's closet to pull out a fancy gown and then laying it down. "Go take a bath and wash your hair!" she rushed toward a shoe closet as Ino ran over toward the bathroom in her underwear.

Half an hour later, she returned and then felt Yoshino put the gown onto her, and then pushed her into a chair almost a second later. Several other hair stylists surrounded her, already making loose curls in her hair. It wasn't going to be permanent, maybe just for the day and then it would return to it's normal condition quickly after.

An exact hour later one of the woman surrounding her placed a tiara on top of her hair and then gave a soft whisper of awe. "We did good, ladies," she said, and then clasped her hands together at the little five year old girl in front of them. "Now go to your father!" she waved her hands at Ino, shooing her.

Ino tumbled in the shoes for the first step and then slowly began to make her way out of her room slowly_. 'I'm almost certain that this is their record time_.' She placed a smile onto her face as the knights in front of her bowed and then opened the door for her.

"Here's my beautiful daughter!" a voice almost immediately said after she stepped foot into the room. A man in dark colors stood near her father, whispering something to other man and woman behind him. "This is my daughter now." He picked her up and seated her onto her small princess throne.

One of the men approached her and took a hold of her hand, planting a kiss on it. "Yes, you are indeed the beauty of this century. Do you want to hear something young princess?" he looked into Ino's blue eyes, searching for an answer.

The blond beauty nodded her head and gave a small, "yes." in the process. "Well then, I shall continue," he said, "There is such thing as Beauty of the Century meaning the most beautiful girl for that century, and let me tell you …they grow up attracting a lot of men. At the same time there is also a new rumor saying that there is also one of the most handsome men growing every decade, but they always have some flaws in other ways." He looked over at Ino. "My grandfather met the beauty of the century before you. Do you want to see?" he reached a hand into one of his pockets and held out a picture of another woman.

Ino stood in awe at the picture. A brunette stood in a chair in the picture, not a single sign of a smile on her face, but instead there was a peaceful look in her expression. Her hands were folded on her lap and her hair was in soft elegant curls that seemed to frame her face perfectly. "She's …so pretty." Then out came the words, "I want to be like her…" she looked up when she heard the sound of laughter ring through the room.

Her father touched one of her gentle soft curls and then said, "You will be like her …or even more beautiful." He placed a hand on her cheek.

"And I must include the fact that Kami likes throwing in beautiful girls every once in a while to "trick" us. They do still have their flaws like their attitude, they grow up to be snobby annoying girls." He slowly placed the photo away and then looked up at the wide-eyed princess.

Inoichi looked down at her daughter, seeing her eyes slowly close. "Are you tired, Ino?" he bent down toward her height and pressed a hand toward her back. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to …I know it's around the time you should take a nap anyway." He pressed his lips against her forehead and then slowly pushed her to the door. "Take a good rest."

Ino nodded and then rubbed her eyes with one of her hands. "Okay, Daddy. It was nice meeting you," she said, giving a bow toward the man before she began to walk away. The doors opened once more for her as she walked out. As she passed a window, she caught sight of the boy that was fighting her just not too long before, sitting in a corner, a stubborn look on his face.

She felt a blush crawl on her face as her head replayed the scene. '_He was …really handsome, but he didn't think twice about the fact that he was fighting against me …a girl that had no training._' Her hand wrapped one of her beautiful curls around her finger unconsciously.

The princess took small dainty steps back to her room, changing into a comfortable dress as she did, and not bothering about her hair she just placed her tiara aside and fell asleep on the comfy bed.

*'.*'.*'.*'.*

Sasuke crossed his arms together staring at the other young boys fight against each other. '_Hmph. I don't understand why she had to send me here. I did nothing wrong. If you are going to be a strong knight, you have to kill merciless_.' He looked up as a sudden movement caught his eyes. The Princess, she was standing near the window and was looking straight at him.

'_And to believe that's going to be the princess I'll be protecting when I'm older_.' He looked up and then placed his head back in his arms. '_Not only is she going to be different from other girls …but I'm going to have to deal with a lot more than that_.'

"Uchiha! You're back in!" the purple haired woman said, and then pointed at the training grounds.

**Oh hey, look I have to confess. This isn't really the story, more like the prologue. So, good luck. *Takes a remote control and fast forwards* Let me show you were we're actually suppose to start but I just felt like making Younger Ino go through all of that. **

**Oops, look at the time and the amazing amount of words I've just typed for you! I guess you'll have to wait, do I have to remind you that I'm stressing with summer homework and I won't be updating in …a week? Ha, good luck!**

…

Um ...how about reviews..?


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto.**

* * *

Kiba smirked as he changed places with Sasuke. "How's it going?" he asked, pointing his chin out toward him.

"Fine, but I never thought I would be guarding in the princess' room." He kept one hand on the handle of his sword as Kiba walked pass him. He kept a serious look on his face.

A low laughter was heard. "Neither did I, but you know. The most talented gets the hardest, and trying your best not to stare at the princess is hard enough." He smirked and then walked out of the two doors, his shift ending and Sasuke's beginning.

*'.*'.*'.*'.*

Waking up in the middle on the night, a shadow walking in her room immediately caught her attention quickly. Pointing a finger at it, she said, "State your name." Already knowing that it was a knight in her room.

The person stopped walking and then faced the bed, and bowed. "Uchiha, Princess." He paced in the middle of the room, looking at the balcony several times and then pacing once more.

"I mean your full name," she said, rubbing her eyes of the small tears forming. '_Uchiha…?_' Her long-sleeved nightgown was comfortable on her as she stepped down onto the soft-carpeted floor.

Several knights were stationed in her room and outside. Out on the balcony stood four knights and even more were further outside the dark doors. "Sasuke Uchiha," he said, stopped his pacing and looked straight at the princess, noticing small tears twinkling on her eyelashes.

Ino pushed herself off the bed and stood up. "I can't sleep…" she quietly muttered, rubbing her eyes, but soon fell back against her bed mattress. She heard his footsteps as he approached and then stood in front of her. Opening her bright blue eyes she saw the pale-skinned dark haired knight in front of her. "And I had a bad dream…" she whispered, brushing at her small tears.

Sasuke looked at her, trying his best not to notice her appearance or the tears that were sticking to her thick eyelashes. "About what? You're crying." He looked away when she answered.

"I am? You can still see?" she brushed at her face, trying to find what had shown that she was crying and eventually found it, wiping at her eyelashes. "Oh, it's nothing …but I don't think I can sleep for a while. It's too hot."

Rolling his dark eyes, Sasuke said, "Then change." He couldn't help but he wasn't even suppose to be talking to the princess unless he was given permission but he had seen countless knights talking to her without the need or permission. It wouldn't hurt to say some words.

Staring back with her blue eyes she said, "I don't really feel like it, sit down, Sasuke. You don't have to stand there." She patted the stop next to her on her own bed. The knight sat down with much hesitation. "You said your last name was 'Uchiha' right?" she brushed some of her loose hair.

"Yes…"

Ino grabbed both of his hands. "I'm so happy to finally meet you…" she said, a sad tone in her voice when she looked out of the balcony rather than at his face.

'_Should I just let her hold my hands or should I just …jerk them back?_' he looked up at her face. "Why?" he asked the question, having no idea why she would act so friendly to a new knight that she had never met in her life.

She pressed a finger against her chin, thinking back on where to start. "Well, remember the Queen? My mother? They announced when she died, but they never told any other citizens from what, the truth is that she was murdered." She looked at his face, her eyes teary. "Itachi, your older brother that killed your clan …he killed her. She ran over toward the area your clan lived in and tried to help them, but she just ended up dead like the rest of them. I was …a little grateful when I heard that one still survived …her efforts didn't go wasted." She released his hands, tackling him with a hug instead.

'_I hate clingy people! I didn't know the princess would be doing this!_' he tried jerking his hand out of her grasp. She ended the hug earlier than he expected and he ungracefully fell down onto the carpeted floor with a small _thud_. He stood up quickly and sat back at the edge of her bed, uncomfortably. "Sorry," he said, "You should be getting back to your sleep. Your birthday is tomorrow after all, your twelfth." He stood up, stationed near the edge of her bed, he stood there, waiting for his shift to end.

As he turned around several ten minutes later, the moon shone down at Ino's face, like it was planned to show her perfect pale skin, her platinum hair fanned out around her, showing her beauty out toward him. He cursed the universe for doing that to him and then turned around, not looking once more at the princess on that night.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Wake up, Ino!" Yoshino's cheerful voice shouted out toward her. Ino groggily woke up, her head shaking as she ran her hand through her white-blonde strands. "Your father is in the throne room," she said to her, slightly giving the princess a light push to give her a start. As Ino ran toward the bathroom, Yoshino placed a small box on Ino's purple pillow, a small smile appeared on her lips.

The blonde beauty ran out of the bathroom in her purple dress, one of her eyebrows raised asking for approval or not. Yoshino shook her head, snapping her fingers and then threw another dress in Ino's direction.

As soon as Ino's outfit was finally decided, Yoshino slowly did Ino's hair before standing Ino up and then pushing her out of the door. "Your beloved knight stands in the throne room," she said, and then gave Ino a small kiss on the cheek for good luck.

*'.*'.*'.*'.*

"Ino! My darling, my little princess, my-!" Inoichi held his hands out toward Ino.

"We get it, Inoichi," Shikaku said, sitting on a seat just near the throne that Inoichi had rose from. "It's a shame that my son isn't fit to be a knight," he said, shaking his head. Choza gave a laugh that shook the area, and then returned to the plate of food he had in his right hand.

A line of knights stood in the middle of the room, standing straight and a weapon on each one of them. "Your personal knight can be one of all of these," he said, letting his hand show the amount, all of which were around her age. "Go ahead …pick …but I want you to have a good reason why you picked him." He watched as his daughter moved to the right, walking toward one knight already.

Ino stood in front of Sasuke and then placed a hand on his wrist letting it slide a bit down. "Now, Ino …why?" Inoichi asked, looking at the side of his daughter's face, a small smile on his face. '_I knew she was going to chose Sasuke…_'

"Because you're my friend," she said, not toward her father but at Sasuke instead. "And my mother sacrificed her life for your clan." Ino turned toward her father. "Am I allowed to have him as my knight?"

The king looked at Ino, pressing his lips against her cheek. "Oh course. I was expecting that you would pick him anyway…" he revealed an elegantly wrapped gift. "And this is my personal gift to you."

Ino slowly took the gift away from his hands, slowly ripped the paper away, and then threw herself onto her father when she realized what it was. "These were mother's, right?" she asked, remember the photo where she had seen these items. The beautiful tiara she held in her hand along with the necklace and bracelet had small light blue sapphires in them, along with some small diamonds. Inoichi pulled the tiara from Ino's head and then replaced it with the new one. "Thank you, Daddy! I will never know where you keep pulling these things from mommy's!" she gave her father a big kiss and a hug before grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling it. "I have to show Yoshino!"

"Slow down, Princess!" Sasuke tried his best to keep up with her pace. Knights behind him muttered sentences about their unfortunate bad luck. It was all ended by the sound of the throne room door's slamming shut, ending their chances of being the personal knight of the beauty of the century.

"Why do you always have to run to Yoshino?" Sasuke asked, still running but in pace with the princess. Ino began to loose her speed and just began to walk, a sad look on her face. "Sorry, Princess."

Ino held up a hand. "You should call me Ino from now on. Just plain Ino." She released his hand, using it to push open a door instead. "Yoshino!" she called out throughout the room.

The older woman rushed toward her, a new dress in her hands. "Ino! Come, try out this dress, I was working out the designs since well …I give ideas to make your dresses, and I do care for you." She looked at Ino, and then gasped, pressing a hand against Ino's new tiara. "Your mother's tiara! Your father gave it to you? Oh yes, and who is your new knight? A handsome one I presume? Or a strong one perhaps?" she looked over at Ino, raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke stepped forward, bowing toward Yoshino. "Yes …Sasuke is my knight," Ino said. She looked up at Yoshino's face, still smiling.

"Of course, he reminds you of your mother, right?" Yoshino bent down at Sasuke's height, pinched his cheeks. "He's a sweet boy, but he rarely talks…" she stood back up and said, "Go look up in your room, I left your present there. I can't leave right now, so I'll talk to you later! Happy Birthday, dear princess!" she waved a hand behind her and then made her way back to her station.

Ino waved her hand and then turned around. "Come on, Sasuke. I never really answered your question. I don't run to Yoshino on purpose, she's the wife of my father's best friend, so after my mother died, she stepped in …and ever since she's been really close to me!" she gave Sasuke a smile. "I hope you understand …let's go back to my room! I want to change into something more comfortable and then I want to visit Sakura and Hinata!" she said, running through the halls of the castle, waving at the older knights as she passed.

A hand stopped Sasuke from further advancing. "I heard you're the princess' personal knight now," Anko said, steering him away. "I taught you good, buddeh," she said, patting his shoulder.

"Are you stalling me?" Sasuke asked, and without getting an answer, he immediately ran after the princess.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~ _**(Don't like describing things when they're little cause I'm really loosing my youth here. -_-'' and it's not like I'm going to spend too much time talking about this…they is going to be a time skip ahead, just so you know people)**_ ~'.~'.~'.~'.~

_**Two Days Later (At Night)**_

"I can't sleep…" Ino sat up on her bed, wearing a nightgown that touched her knees. "Sasuke …are you there?" a small movement was made before Sasuke was beside her bed. "Can we go for a walk? In the garden?"

He crossed his arms. "Can't you sleep in peace for one night?" he held out his hand that Ino quickly grabbed. "Let's go, the garden." He looked at Ino, up and down before saying, "You're going to walk around the castle wearing that?" he cocked his head out at her dress.

Ino spun in it. "Yeah, so? It isn't that bad. It's pretty good, don't you think?" she smiled, letting a small giggle leave her pink plush lips. "It's not like there's going to be too many people up, it's only some guards." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

Releasing her hand Sasuke said, "No, change into something a little more decent. Put on a long robe on." He looked away as Ino grabbed her robe, and then slipped on some decent slippers.

Stomping her feet Ino said, "Can we go now? I really don't want to go when it gets too late …it's midnight right now…" she smiled. "The darkest time of the night." She grabbed his hand once more, running through the doors of her room slowly, making her way down the set of stairs, and not hearing too many words out of the other knights.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Sasuke whispered toward Ino. The beauty beside him laughed. Amazingly, Ino managed to remember her tiara in a time that they weren't even suppose to be out at.

She laughed once more. "It's no problem …I had Kiba do this with me several times," she said, "A lot of knights saw me actually, but they don't mind. I had Kiba beside me, and now I have you," she said, looking up at Sasuke, but he refused to even look at her face.

When they reached the garden Ino walked over toward a wooden swing that Inoichi had made himself for her. It had two thick ropes attached to a strong branch in the big tree. Ino sat down on the seat and kicked off the floor. She leaned over toward one of the ropes, feeling herself in peace when the wind hit her face.

"You can at least push me," Ino said, a small teasing smile on her face. Sasuke sighed, standing up instead of leaning onto the tree, and walked behind Ino's swing, pushing it several times.

"Isn't it calm out here?" Ino's voice said, snapping Sasuke away from his thoughts. "It's really beautiful too …the full moon looks beautiful…" she stopped the swing by placing her foot down onto the ground. "You're not really into this are you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, no. I like walks. I'm just going to consider this as a walk then, no matter. And I have to stay with you wherever you go anyway." He followed closely behind Ino.

Ino stopped suddenly, turning around to look at him she said, "You know, you don't really have to follow me around. You're free to live your life the way you like it." Tilting her head toward the left, she said, "Why did you become a knight again? I don't remember seeing you in the training grounds." she continued to walk.

"Hn." Sasuke walked next to her, like an equal. "You don't remember? The sword through your tiara, standing up holding the sword, and then you attacked, so what did I do? Attack without mercy." he was pushed back near the pond by Ino.

Turning back toward her, it was a funny expression. Her mouth was open. "I can't believe that was you!" she walked toward him, pushing him against one of the tall trees. "That was so rude of you! You attacked me without thinking about the fact that you would be executed if you killed me!" she pinned him against the tree.

Still in the position, Sasuke pushed himself off the tree, pushing Ino toward the floor instead and pinned her toward the ground. His body slightly hovered over hers when several knights on guard duty walked pass. He pressed a hand over her mouth just when she was about to scream out loud. "Shut up," he said, and looked behind him.

Her two hands shoved at his chest, trying to get him off her. Pushing his hand away Ino said, "Get off me!" Realizing the position that he was in, Sasuke pushed off the ground, standing up, he heard Ino say, "I want to go back to bed now!" she crossed her arms.

"Fine, let's go. It wasn't my idea to come out here anyway." Rolling his eyes he slowly began to lead her away.

Ino muttered, "Digusting…" and then wiped at her dress.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. '_Stupid princess_.'

"Oh yeah! I have to ask Yoshino about my stomachache…" she winced slightly but discarded the matter as she walked back toward her room.

* * *

I know, a frikin boring chapter...but I just needed this one.. I promise it's the only boring one? XD so..wats with the stomachache? ignore alllll ALL mistakes please? XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

_Her footsteps made small thuds as she ran through the castle hallways in her dress. "Where's Sasuke?" she shouted. Rumors were heard that right after day he was supposed to be let out of his cell, he escaped through the tiny window and ran off. Stopping at the front of the guards near the cells she asked, "Where's Sasuke?" she rose an eyebrow, waiting for an answer._

_One of them bowed at the twelve year old princess in front of them. "Dear Princess, we are sorry. He has escaped last night." The other one bowed a few seconds later as Ino began to slowly walk away. 'I guess it was expected …chasing after his older brother…'_

Ino woke up slowly, realizing the dream she had just had she sat up on her bed, running her fingers through her hair several times before sighing. '_He left me …three years ago and father won't even tell me updates on where he's been sighted…_' Looking at the clock she thought, '_Midnight …when Sasuke and I would take walks down at the garden…_' she stood up onto her carpeted room, her dress falling to it's full length, a little above her knee.

She made her way toward the balcony, sliding the door open to see four knights standing still, aware of her presence but making no movement. "Can you all go inside and guard my room? Except for Neji." She pulled at the knight's hand as she pulled him near the bed they had set outside her balcony.

"Couldn't sleep again?" he asked, not a hint of a caring tone in his voice as he said it.

"Yeah…" she laid down onto the bed, still holding Neji's hand close to her. "It's midnight again…" she closed her eyes, trying to forget about the dream.

Feeling his other hand gently rest on top of her blonde hair he said, "You're fifteen now, it's been three years. You should forget about it right now." He adjusted the weapon next to him. "Rest," he said, saying the last words that Ino heard.

* * *

"Hm…?" she moved in the bed she was sleeping on, and looked at the hand she was still holding, tracing it back to the owner. "Oh, good morning, Kiba." She yawned, covering her mouth and then stood up. "What happened to Neji?"

Kiba moved his hand and placed it onto the handle of his sword. "He's downstairs eating breakfast." He bit his bottom lip as Ino walked toward the balcony doors, sliding them open and walking back in. "You get dressed. I heard something downstairs." He looked down against the horizon.

Ino didn't say anything but return in at least an hour, fixing her hair into a high ponytail. "Hm? Now tell me, what did you hear?" she smiled up at him. Kiba told her everything outside of the castle and what was happening.

"So I heard, Sasuke is back. He was seen around several kilometers from here, heading in our direction. I heard it yesterday but by now, he should be near the area. There was also sightings of several other people with him." His eyes scanned over Ino's face, searching for some kind of emotion. "That probably means that Itachi is dead."

Looking at Ino, he noticed her eyes wide, one of her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Really? He's coming back?" she stood up quickly and immediately noticing the sudden change of noise outside her room. Looking down on the balcony, the streets were full of people, running, walking, or shouting. "That …that might be him!" she looked at the crowd, finding Sasuke's face quickly. "It is! Let's go!" she shouted, grabbing onto Kiba's sleeve and running.

Her new personal knight made no objections as she ran down the grand staircase, running out of the castle and down onto the streets. Hinata and Sakura were already down near the scene, both nervous and uncertain of what to do. Inoichi stood before the kneeling Sasuke, deciding what to do.

Ino push through the people, hearing the words from Sasuke mouth, "Here to protect Ino, again." Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke, his stared at her.

Noticing where Sasuke was staring at, Inoichi also looked behind him, noticing Ino standing behind him. "Ino, I thought you were still asleep …and didn't someone come to your room, locked the doors and stopped you from any kind of escape?" he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her. "I didn't want you to come and see," he pointed at Sasuke, "this."

She opened her mouth, not finding anything to say except, "I climbed down the balcony …and he's …Sasuke. Not this." She said, making quotes with her fingers. Looking over Sasuke's shoulder, she noticed three other kneeling members behind him.

"Then what should we do with him?" Inoichi let his hands pass slightly over Sasuke's head, and looked at Ino.

Biting her bottom lip nervously, noticing Hinata and Sakura stare at her, she said, "You can …position him as my knight again…" she whispered it as low as she could, hoping that only her father would hear it.

Ino looked up at Sasuke's face, feeling his dark eyes stare through her. '_He …changed. Much more handsome …and dangerous I guess I can say_…' she looked away from him and twisted her body toward Hinata and Sakura, seeing them whisper something among themselves.

The king raised his hand, making them all knights of the kingdom and said something to each one of them before he sent them away toward the castle. "Ino, come on now." He waved his hand.

Twirling a piece of her white-blonde hair around her finger she said, "Can I stay out here with Hinata and Sakura for a while? Please Daddy…" she looked up at his face, seeing him nod and then walk away.

"Are you sure?" she immediately heard Sakura say toward her as they both made their way back to Hinata's house. "Your knight? He was doing chi back in the forest …every body saw."

Noticing Neji following behind them, either guarding Ino or just walking back to his house with Hinata, Ino didn't say anything. "Um …what's so bad about it?" she turned toward the other girls, brushing her hair behind her ear to look at them. "I can trust him…" she looked at Hinata, noticing that she hadn't said a single word.

Sakura nudged Hinata. "Hinata, what's your opinion on this? Should Ino even consider it?" Hinata knocked on the door of the family house.

She nudged her again, a small squeak leaving Hinata's lips. "Well …If she trusted him before so much …she should be able to trust him now. It's not like he did anything bad to the kingdom…" she walked inside the house, dropping her hair pin she had in her hands when she noticed who was in the house.

Kiba stood in the house, giving Hinata's father a bag of something, probably from his family. "Oh, Hey Hinata, Neji," he said, bowing and then giving a smile as he ran his hands through his hair. "So, you got it settled Ino?" Hanabi behind him frowned.

Ino nodded. "Yes …he's back to my knight so you can take a break for a while …I know how hard it has been for you all these three years." She closed her eyes and looked behind her, seeing Neji and Naruto behind her. "When did you arrive, Naruto?"

Naruto, not behind himself gave a chuckle. "You can still sense me …no matter how quiet I try to be." He had a white dog behind him. "Kiba, I was passing by your house when your sister told me to tell you that you need to walk Akamaru." Kiba rolled at the message and then patted Akamaru's head before waving and walking away, a wide grin on his face.

Looking down, Ino noticed Sakura's hands tense and Hinata beginning to calm down, her breath becoming steady again. "We'll be in Hinata's room." '_Looks like I have something to use against them …Sakura's love for Naruto and Hinata's love for Kiba_!' she smiled, dragging her other friends away.

* * *

"Hi …Sasuke." She waved a hand uncertainly at the male that followed her around the minute she stepped foot onto the castle grounds. No response. Ino turned her, her blonde ponytail slightly swinging. "You can at least talk a bit …you talked a lot more when you were younger …you at least said "hello"…" she smiled, seeing that there was no change in his facial expression. '_Cute_…' a small giggle left her lips, as she took a hold of a rose, taking a small sniff of it before walking inside of the castle, toward the throne room.

Without a single word the doors opened for her as she walked into the direction, walking directly inside. "Ino, I'll be leaving to one of your suppose fiancé for a while, I'll send a letter when I want you to come to visit. You'll be spending some time together and then we'll decide if you're going to marry him, alright?" he looked into her direction, after receiving a nod, he left the room, satisfied.

Sasuke studied Ino from behind. '_Certainly have matured_ _…_' he closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. '_matured greatly …and beautifully…_' he shook his head of the thoughts and frowned at himself. '_Kiba was right all this time…_' Looking away he noticed Naruto nearby, slightly giving a foxy smile, either from the fact that he was back or the fact that he was having a hard time just trying to gain self-controlled. Carefully studying the way he was smiling it was certain that it was there for the fact that he was amused about the fact that Sasuke was struggling for self-control.

Ino turned around quickly, her hair swinging in its ponytail. One of her hands rose to feel over the cloths he was wearing, feeling his muscles before moving toward his back and such. "Why don't you change into the outfit for the knights? Maybe you'll look a little more decent…" she looked up at his face, only to find him staring down at her. She raised an eyebrow, still waiting for an answer.

"Fine," he said, already knowing who to ask for one of them. Without a bow like all the other knights he just left through the doors. '_Annoying…_'

Turning around toward one of the knights she fixed the tiara on top of her head and walked toward Naruto, fixing the edges of the wrinkles of the outfit he was wearing. "Maybe I should have showed Sasuke …though it doesn't suit him too much," she said, looking up at Naruto's face before turning away and waving her hand.

Naruto faked a cough, immediately catching Ino's attention. "Hm? What, Naruto?" she pursed her lips. Holding both of her hands behind her, she winked, already knowing what the topic was.

"Um …you do know where my chambers are, right? I have …um …uh …I have a bouquet in my room …for Sakura …and I was wonder-" Ino cut him off, stopping him from continuing she nodded.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. You're wondering if I would pass them on to her?" she let a small giggle leave her lips. "Alright. It'll be quick, and she might give you a response…!" she twirled around toward the doors and left quickly.

Ino made her way toward the knight's chambers. Finding Naruto's was easier since he was towards the back. She entered the room, noticing the bouquet near the window, by the sun. '_For Sakura…_' she smiled.

Delivering things were easy enough for her, leaving them on the most noticeable place of Sakura's room. Yes, she had to trespass. Ino slowly walked back toward the knight's chambers, finding Sasuke's easily since it was the second to last one. She pushed the door open, catching Sasuke studying himself in the outfit. "What are you doing here?" he asked, turning around toward him.

With hands behind her back, Ino made her way toward Sasuke, wrapping two hands around him to give a hug before she pulled away. "I wanted to see how you looked like …but I don't think it suits you too much…" she fixed the skirt of her dress before looking at him.

"I don't mind. If it's your request." He slowly began to tie his katana to his back.

Ino placed a hand over his when he was tying it. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I really don't mind." She placed a hand on one of his broad shoulders. "As long as you're there …I'll be fine." She turned away, avoiding his face, and began to walk out of the room, making Sasuke wonder if this was really the Ino he had once known.

* * *

'_Maybe it was a mistake to even let myself develop feelings for him even after he left…?_' she sat up on her bed in midnight, thinking. '_It was a mistake …maybe I won't be acting this way then…_' she looked at the middle of her room, Sasuke stood there, standing. He didn't move at all. "Can you get me a glass of water, Sasuke?" she reached her hand out as he walked away toward the kitchen downstairs.

A few minutes later, returning faster than Ino thought he would, she stood up, taking several steps toward him. Sasuke dipped the glass toward her mouth as it parted slightly. After drinking a small sip she gulped it down and then wrapped both of her hand around Sasuke's neck. Pushing her mouth slightly toward him, a few seconds later she noticed Sasuke's slowly moving towards hers, just when they were mere centimeters from each other Sasuke placed the glass of water down onto the table nearby, pushing. "I'm not allowed to this, Ino," he said, and ducked his head slightly so her arms would fall from around his neck. "I was never allowed to." He placed a hand on the handle of his katana once more before walking out of her room, slowly.

Ino looked at him. '_He resisted…? He could resist? Not a single look of any feelings for me in his eyes at all …At least I know he doesn't like me, nor love…_' she looked at the glass of water that he had placed to the side, picked it up to take a second sip before placing it back into place.

Walking out of the room, he looked around, noticing the knights standing straight near the door. He began to walk away slowly, his footsteps barely making any noise. '_I wonder how Suigetsu and the rest are doing_.' he looked toward the side, noticing Suigetsu sitting outside, near the pond, sleeping. '_Moron_,' he thought, letting his hand slide his katana out, swinging it to the side before walking toward his chambers '_What an idiot_…'

For some reason, the castle seemed to be at peace for once. Maybe it was the fact that Inoichi was away, or it was the fact that Sasuke was back. The princess didn't seem to bother too much about waking up in the middle of the night. He swung the door open to his room, slamming it back into place before casting his dark eyes over the items in the room. '_Someone came in to dust several times …other than that …no one's ever really been here_,' he thought, '_like they knew I was going to come back for her_.' he walked toward the couch that faced toward a open window. He sat down onto it, staring up at the stars rather than sleeping.

Ino looked out toward the balcony and then turned her head toward big window. '_If I'm not going out to the gardens and I can't sleep …I'll just stare at the stars …they're looking beautiful tonight anyway…_' she smiled as she moved toward a comfy couch. '_The night sky …so dark and mysterious …like Sasuke_…'

* * *

_**Well... I like stars but you can't seem them in the city -_-'' **_

_**so yeah.. I noticed the story was too popular so I decided to skip a huge part that you would have been bored to death on. The whole story of what happened will come later on, okay? **_

_**Thank you beautifulgeek11 and SasuIno! T-T thank you soo much! I hope you two enjoy this chapter ...and please review for me? I would loove to know what you thought of this chapp!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto.

* * *

Ino stood up from the hot spring, looking at her reflection in the water before she wrapped a robe around her petite body. All of her long hair was tied in an elegant bun in the middle of her head and half-way through her hair being a bun, the rest was pulled over her right shoulder, tied beautifully.

Walking out of the hot spring, she immediately faced Sasuke outside. Without needing to be called, he trailed behind her slowly and at a distance as she made her way back to her room, locking him out so he could guard the door.

Just as she opened the door, she walked out in a long flowing dress with soft purple floral patterns. "Are they ready yet? I don't like traveling from palace to palace," Ino stated, softly pulling on Sasuke's sleeve as she led him into her rented room.

"You're just meeting a prince." he closed his eyes, slowly he opened them again, seeing the princess struggling with her luggage and he leaned over, quickly pulling it up. "Let's go now," he said, and Ino immediately wrapped a hand around his arm.

Sasuke didn't mind as they walked back out to where the rest of the soldiers were, raising a hand to help her mount her white horse. He kept a hand to the rope tied around the horse's nose and gave it a gentle tug as it lifted its head, walking slowly ahead.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino woke up the following morning and stared at her surroundings before her eye caught the form of Sasuke Uchiha. She gave a fast hand movement, which he understood immediately walking toward her, stopping the horse along the way to help her off.

"I want to walk the rest of the way," she said, pointing to the tall castle in the distance.

"It's not proper for a princess to walk in on her feet."

"I've never had proper training as a princess. What do you expect?" she asked, giddily, and then walked ahead, running ahead jumpily, making everyone smile to see their princess so happy.

Sasuke gave a small smile that was barely noticeable and walked ahead, trailing behind her each time. By the time they had arrived it had already fallen to night and the lights from inside the palace sparkled and gleam to the arrivals.

A soft carpet was placed down onto the floor while the princesses and princes walked down of it, giving courteous bows to another of higher rank. "Princess Temari with Prince Kankuro and Prince Gaara," an announcer said from an unknown area, three people walking in through the doors.

Their clothes was foreign, everyone's was due to the fact that each of them had came from a different part of the world. Ino looked down at her magnificent long gown, which hid her feet and ankles, then toward Princess Temari's, which revealed her tone long legs.

"Are we all supposed to look so different?" Ino whispered, back, toward Sasuke. He shook his head simply and nudged her where all the other princesses were beginning to walk up, separating to different places. The blonde princess had obviously zoned out when her father had explained the process to her earlier.

Sasuke slowly led her to the far end of the castle, pushing two doors open. "How did you know where to go?" Ino asked, her fingers between his.

"Your father gave me specific instructions. Now, you wait. If they don't come to at least invite you to dinner, we'll leave."

"That's an odd method of picking out a future wife."

Sasuke shrugged, leaning onto one of the elegant tables as Ino sat down on the bed. "That's how the customs are around here."

There was silence, not awkward at all. It was silent in a nice way without anything needing to be said. Ino, awkwardly moving her gown patted down on the seat next to her on the bed. "Here, sit down," she said, pressing her hands onto her lap when he did. "How was it to be outside the castle?"

He didn't reply at all. Ino placed a hand over his gently before pulling it. "Let's dance," she said, a small smile on her face as she reached for the button. The minute the music turned on, his hands fell to her waist and her hands reached up for his shoulders, around his neck.

Ino looked up to his face but his gaze never met hers. Giving up, Ino rested her head onto his chest slowly, noticing his sudden tenseness. A cough interrupted them a bit later, and they pulled away quickly.

"I didn't hear a reply when I knocked, so I came in to check on you." Ino turned to the side to see Gaara. Her hand slid off of Sasuke to press the button to shut the music off. "I did not know you were with …Prince…? Did you invite him to the palace?"

Just as Gaara had opened his mouth to say other words, Sasuke forcefully interrupted, "I'm not a prince. I'm her knight." He tapped her shoulder gently, something she thought he wasn't possible with. "I will be outside."

When he had left, Gaara immediately looked at her with a wondrous look on his face. "Is it in your custom to be able to marry knights as well? You two seem extremely close to each other."

He took her hand, lifting it to kiss it softly. Ino stared, enchanted in a way and pulled back her hand. "We have been with each other for a while now. He's only my personal knight." She pushed some of her loose hair back to the elegant hairstyle toward the back of her hair, which had been specially fixed strand by strand and clipped before it rolled down her shoulders gently.

The red-head took a step closer, practically right in front of her, his scent intoxicating to her nose and her heart skipped a beat. "You are much more beautiful than the pictures show you as," he said, his tone didn't change but it seemed to still have a startling affect on her.

"Thank you," she said, stepping back as he grabbed a curl off her shoulder, rolling it between his fingers.

"Usually I'll invite a princess to dinner, but today I feel a wife that can hunt is more resourceful. Will you join me today for a hunting session? Nothing too hard, just to see if any of the princesses here can hunt to begin with." He dropped the curl.

"Of course," Ino replied, her voice sweet and sugary, then she bowed.

He beckoned his head toward the door. "I'll see you then." with a small smile on his lips, he left, brushing past Sasuke when he had walked in.

The ebony-haired male glared at the door. "Are you jealous of a prince?" Ino asked, teasing and she grabbed his hand, pulling him down to sit on the couch.

Sasuke pulled his hand away. "No," he replied, his jaw clench and tight. Then he sat down, his hand on the handle of the katana.

Before anything else could be exchanged between them maids began to burst into the room, hollering for Ino to get up so they could get her ready. Sasuke sat straight up, being pushed out of the room when a rather plump woman sat Ino down on a comfy chair and began to fix around with the beauty's hair.

He didn't try to force his way through, because honestly, he was afraid of _those _kinds of women.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino and Sasuke were both of a bit late but when they had walked onto the training grounds it was a small spark of pride and dignity being slashed at the other princesses due to everyone turning toward them. All the princesses wore nearly identical outfits, which consisted of stretchable fabric that hug close to their body.

Her long ponytail fell down her back, almost reaching her rear. On the top of her head was a shining diamond tiara, which she touched several times before getting ready, with the bow and arrow.

Releasing the arrow, it shot forward with amazing speed, landing on its target perfectly. Just as it landed down on the red spot in the middle of board, Sasuke pushed Ino to the side, making her fall as the gleam of his sword caught the hilt of a kunai.

It bounced back easily and landed on the floor as Sasuke spun around, to catch another kunai that fell from above. His hand reached out, a streak of strong streaming lightning stretched out from it, stabbing into the bushes where the attacker was.

Sasuke leaned over to help Ino up, his hand touching against her knee. Before he knew it, a wave of an unknown rippling force pushed outward from Ino, her hand extended as if she was making the force. As it passed Sasuke's head a wave of metal kunai's and daggers were stopped by the invisible force.

When the force stopped, along with the waves of objects, it all disappeared. Sasuke pulled himself to a standing position, his katana reaching out only a few seconds too late to see a kunai whiz pass him.

It successfully found its target when it glazed against Ino's arm, the fabric of her outfit splitting immediately as a gush of crimson red blood dripped out. His breath choked out, "I-"

"Princess, the maid outside can take you to the nurse," Gaara helped her up, his eyes meeting with Sasuke's. As Ino walked off, her ponytail swaying to the side, Gaara looked at Sasuke intensely. "You've been taught chi before."

"Everyone has," Sasuke replied, walking around him and toward Ino, holding her securely.

Beads of sweat had already broken out on her forehead and as he followed the maid outside, he noticed the way her feet were beginning to drag. Upon reaching the outside of the nurse's room, Ino collapsed into Sasuke's arms, the flesh around her wound was a light red, the color that resembled an irritation.

"Hand her over to me," the maid urgently said, and pulling Ino into the room, she slammed the door in his face.

"That's nice," he muttered under his breath, looking out of the window nearby to see Gaara with his brother, helping all the other princesses in hunting.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke sat down on the bed besides Ino's feet. The princess had been changed into a soft, thin dress after they had managed to calm the fever down just a little bit. He didn't turn around when he heard the door open and Temari's voice saying, "King Inoichi wants you to escort him here."

The Uchiha stood up and walked out of the room, never making any eye contact with Temari.

Princess Temari walked closer to Ino, pulling the blanket aside gently before helping the sick girl into a sitting position. Ino coughed, bringing her hand up to her mouth slightly. "Take your medicine," Temari said, holding the palm of her hand out, a single pill on it.

"Alright…" Ino took the tiara off her head, placing it on the nightstand beside her before taking the pill delicately from Temari's hand, dipping her head back to slip it into her mouth, taking a gulp of water from the cup Temari handed her afterwards.

"We sent a letter for your doctor to come see you. Obviously this is very serious…" Temari pushed Ino's long hair out of the way, wiping a towel against her forehead gently.

Bandages were wrapped around Ino's upper arm. Ino covered her mouth with her left hand, coughing several times before looking at her hand, eyes widening to see blood covering it.

Temari's eyes widened and she took the towel originally used to wipe Ino's forehead and covered the blood quickly. Then without any warning, Ino closed her eyes, her body limp and fell back down against her pillow.

Pressing a button on the table, nurses began to rush in and before she knew it, Ino was gone.

Temari wiped her hands against the towel, moving to the side as some maids rushed in to start cleaning the room of its smell and the blood. She walked into the bathroom, washing her hands before walking back out, wiping her hands against her dress fabric. Slowly she ran a hand through one of her pigtails, frustrated.

"And Gaara and Kankuro are still trying to whoo princesses," she said, distastefully, and they nodded as the other remaining maids left the room. Biting her bottom lip slightly she leaned back, "when's my prince going to come?"

Taking several steps toward the bed, she took Ino's tiara off the table, looking in the mirror as she placed it on her head gently for a few seconds, then swiped it off. Then she took a long look at it, staring at its silver before taking in the aqua sapphires and diamonds.

"She probably would want this… afterwards." Then she walked out of the room, looking around for any other people in the halls before heading the opposite direction of the room Ino was pushed into.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"I'm a bit afraid of marrying my little princess out to another kingdom," Inoichi said, walking into his daughter's room, heading toward the tiara cases. "Do you think we should have another tiara made when she comes back?"

"Perhaps, the princess does love her gifts when given at the right time," Shikamaru said.

He walked up toward one of the glass cases, lifting it carefully off its spot to study it. "Ino sure does admire her diamonds and aqua sapphires…" and then Inoichi placed it back, smiling slightly at the picture of his daughter on the table nearby.

Ino was smiling, but she had tilted her body last minute, an unsure smile on her face as the picture was taken. "I will not know how I can live without seeing her smile, she's so precious to me."

"King Inoichi," a voice said.

He turned around, seeing Sasuke, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be protecting my daughter."

With a deep breath in, Sasuke said, "Your daughter is probably poisoned and I need to get Sakura to help her. Besides, you told me to escort you to the palace she is staying at."

"My daughter is poisoned? Sakura!" Inoichi shoved at Shikamaru, pointing at the door. "Call for the poor girl, while I pack my possessions."

"You're not panicking," Shikamaru noted, a bit surprised.

"Sakura can heal anything, and besides, my little princess Ino can handle anything," he said, confidently, "like me."

He gave a small smirk as he walked back toward his room. "And just like her mother… she will never go down with a decent fight."

* * *

_**I know, the update is really getting to drag, but anyway, I'm thinking of a new story coming out. It's a highschool fanfic (I know it's overused but I think this one is a bit different) and I really hope my audience likes it? Not that I have much. o.o**_

_**Review? I know this fanfic probably isn't really popular anymore.**_


End file.
